


Let the Water Wash Away Your Sins

by elusetta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I meant this as romance but it could be interpreted platonically, could be any gender of deputy, faith seed lives, kind of pretentiously written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusetta/pseuds/elusetta
Summary: An alternate reality. The Henbane carries Faith Seed back to life.





	Let the Water Wash Away Your Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction ever! I hope this is decent... I really wanted Faith to live :( Happy reading, and please let me know what I can improve upon!

In the torpor of dreams, you can see her face as clear as day. She looks different. More real, not tinged with the strange chromatic inconsistencies that define the Bliss. Her hair is longer, smoother. If you could touch it, maybe it would be soft.  


She’s saying words that you can’t hear. Still, you are enchanted. You try to move closer, but the nature of the dream keeps you back, despairingly far away from her.  
The sun spills over you, and you wake up with a start. As always, it takes you a moment to adjust to your surroundings: it’s one of the rooms above the Spread Eagle, where you’d stopped the night before. Mary May was always willing to let you stay when you needed it.  


You throw on new, slightly less dirty clothes, shoving the old ones into your backpack for washing later, and sling your AKM over your shoulder. It’s at once familiar and strange.  
Before Hope County, carrying a gun like this would be uncomfortable. Now, you feel naked without it.  


You go downstairs. The bar is full of people, as always. Mary May mixes a drink- or maybe a fresh supply of Molotovs- behind the counter. Once she catches sight of you, she stops and waits for you to come to her.  


You pull up a barstool as she eyes you quietly. After half a minute or so, she finally speaks. “Dep, they… They found someone in the river.”  


That statement was broad enough to mean a run-of-the-mill Resistance soldier. But Mary May wouldn’t tell you about that. This had to be something special.  


You remember the woman who reached for you, then stumbled back, falling into rushing water. You had thought it was a hallucination.  


A mess of emotions threatens your voice. “Is it her?”  


“Yeah,” Mary May replies. “Yeah, it’s her.”  


You reach into your pocket for the keys to your car. “...Where’s the body now?”  


“The clinic.”  


A moment passes.  


“Dep…” Mary May says in what is almost a warning tone.  


You cut her off. “I have to see it.”  


She lets you leave without another word.  


\--  


The road is familiar. You’d taken it before, when Kim was in the back seat, Nick holding her as contractions wracked her body. It feels surreal taking it again, with only the cult hymns for company.  


After the sixth time “Let the Water Wash Away Your Sins” comes on, you sigh and turn off the radio.  


This time, instead of taking a mad dash to pull into the clinic, you ease the car into a stop and get out slowly. Maybe Mary May was right. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. But Faith had haunted you since you’d seen her collapse into that river.  


You had to see the body. It was a need, an urge, that you couldn’t deny.  


You open the door to the clinic and greet the lone man at the desk, one of just a few doctors that had survived the cult’s attack on Hope County. But you don’t ask where to find the body; it would be too strange. You make up an excuse- just wanting to check in on the patients, see if there was anything you could do for them- and start searching. The clinic isn’t big. It shouldn’t be hard to find anything in here.  


Nevertheless, you don’t find it.  


Soft fingertips brush your arm, sending an electric shock over your skin. You know this feeling. It’s the full realization of the echo you felt in the hallucinations.  


Your breath catches.  


Mary May never said that the someone they found in the river was dead.  


You turn around.  


“Faith?”


End file.
